


Postponed Valentine's Date

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [113]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Arthur and Eames debate the merits of trying to go out on Valentines Day (cost, need of a reservation, how everything is over priced) and opt to go out another day instead. They have a romantic dinner together while the kids get a baby sitter.





	Postponed Valentine's Date

After the kids were in school, Arthur and Eames spent the morning and the early afternoon making love. When they were done, Arthur lay his head on Eames’ chest toying with the necklace laying there as he asked,

“What time is it?”

“Still early.”

He reached over to the baby monitor, listening to Phillip’s soft breathing and then set it down again. Arthur then lifted his head up and ran his fingers through his hair as he asked,

“What are we doing for Valentine’s Day anyway?”

“This isn’t enough?”

Arthur gave him a playful smack as Eames laughed.

“I thought of going out for dinner, but it’ll be a mess.”

“God yes and the crowds and the overpricing and the waiting…we might as well stay here.”

“Mm…but the kiddos.”

“Yeah.”

“We could get a sitter.”

“Well, Leo and Kat probably have their own plans. Do you think Bea would have any?”

“It would be presumptuous for us to assume she didn’t but we don’t know unless we ask.”

“So if Bea could baby sit, what are we doing?”

“Let’s have her take Briar Rose and Edward out for a movie and dinner. Phillip can hang out, he’ll be asleep before we know it.”

“He does sleep through the night…”

“Yeah.” Eames smiled.

When it was time to pick up the kids, Eames was gifted with a handmade card from Briar Rose, assured one was made for Arthur too, as well as her stories of the day and her excitement to show off all the cards given to her. When Edward was picked up, he was still quiet, but he had relief on his face, the day finally over. Eames looked at him as he drove and said,

“How’d the day go, sprog?”

Edward shrugged a bit and said,

“I got a lot of candy.”

Briar Rose chimed in with her own candy story and they spoke about their days until they were home. The kids ran inside to pet their dogs and then say hi to Arthur, who had just hung up the phone.

“Hello, my lovelies. How do you feel about going out tonight?”

Both kids looked up at him as Briar Rose asked,

“Where we going daddy?”

Arthur smiled.

“Not us, baby. You, Edward and Bea! She wants to take you two out for a movie and dinner.”

They both got excited then, Briar Rose clapping as Edward cheered. Arthur laughed and said,

“So I’ll take that as a yes?”

They couldn’t answer fast enough.

After lunch and homework, the kids counted down the time until Bea picked them up. When the baby-sitter came, Arthur thanked her for taking them and she nodded, saying it was no problem, she was happy to do something at least. Arthur gave her money, more than enough to cover the movie and dinner and of course, her payment for taking the job. After the kids grabbed their coats and said bye to their parents, they were on their way and Arthur closed the door behind them and sighed softly, looking up just in time to see Eames coming downstairs.

“Phillip is asleep.”

“The kids just left.”

“Yeah they said bye to me.”

Arthur nodded and approached his husband, Eames putting his arms around him as they kissed. It was quiet, just the occasional rustle coming from the baby monitor as Phillip slept. They enjoyed just kissing softly for a moment, then Arthur let him go long enough to go to the kitchen and get some wine for them before resuming on the couch.

“This is nice. The house mostly empty. You and me…”

Eames smiled, smoothing back Arthur’s hair as they looked at each other.

“Yeah. This is a good Valentine’s Day.”

“Should we order dinner?”

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese.”

The two had dinner once it was ordered and it arrived, then watched a movie. Arthur was laying on top of his husband, mostly asleep as he felt Eames’ hand on his head, the both of them watching TV when they heard the sound of their kids running up the walkway to the door. Arthur yawned a bit, lifting his head up as he said,

“The kids are home.”

Caramel and Woody went to the door, their tails wagging in anticipation as Eames hummed.

“Mmm…it’s a good thing we already had sex earlier.”

Arthur laughed and sat up.

“Still a good way to spend the night.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They kissed once more before Arthur got to his feet and Eames sat up, watching as Arthur opened the door and let the kids in. They both ran inside, saying good night to Bea. Eames waved to her while Arthur again thanked her. Once she left, Arthur helped the kids take off their jackets as Eames lifted Edward up and set him down beside him.

“Tell me about your night sprog.”

As Edward began to talk, Briar Rose clung to Arthur as he leaned down to lift her up and went to join Eames and Edward, listening to their Valentine’s Day evening.


End file.
